Shugo Tenshi
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Ella la protegería como pudiese, aun estando en aquel lugar. [ATOReto del Mes: Naruto]


_**Bueno...**aquí tengo algo que hice para el concurso de este mes de La Web AnimeATO, que consistía en hacer una pequeña historia acerca del final de Naruto. Sé que quizás no va a ser del agrado de muchos, pero a estas alturas creo que cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera. Solamente, espero que os guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Hello, goodbye and hello..._

_Kimi ni atte ima kimi to sayonara_

* * *

La miraba. La miraba y no se cansaba de hacerlo. Comparaba con la foto casi calcinada que había rescatado en una de sus incursiones hacia aquel residencial y sus ojos veían las similitudes en todas partes, excepto en la forma de sus ojos, en sus pequeños labios. Allí estaba ella por completo diciendo de forma silenciosa que era suya._ Uzuko, tenía que haberse llamado Uzuko, no ese…nombre tan…_Se cayó, pues no quería exteriorizar más sus sentimientos hacia sus acompañantes. Intentaba mantenerse como un témpano de hielo mientras la observaba.

Era suya.

Era su pequeña.

Era su _Sarada_.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, viendo como aquella mujer de pelo rosa usurpaba su puesto de forma descarada, como Sarada la llamaba mamá. Nunca había tenido rivalidad alguna con Sakura Haruno, pero en aquel momento la odiaba...la odiaba tanto como la envidiaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, en el lugar dónde entre todas las cicatrices que tenía, se encontraban las dos más importantes: aquella producida por el Chidori cuando era joven y la que hizo que su vida diera fin.

Lo recordaba a la perfección. Recordaba aquel dolor en el vientre, mucho más intenso de lo que había creído que sería, y también recordaba aquel calambrazo que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo una vez pudo ver el rostro de su pequeña. Recordaba el cansancio que había sentido en el último mes, pero lo había relacionado al embarazo, haciendo que no lo considerara de gravedad. Recordaba, antes de que sus ojos la comenzaran a pesar tanto, aquel bulto rosado con una mata de cabello negro en su pequeña cabecita, bastante para ser recién nacida. Recordaba su breve gorgoteo con el que decía ¡Mundo aquí estoy! y lo suave y blandita que era su manita...

…y también recordaba cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un paraje blanco en vez de en una cama del hospital en Konoha.

Había caminado no más de cinco minutos, o eso pensaba que había pasado, hasta que un hombre alto, delgado y de melena corta rojiza le tendió una túnica mullida.

_—Ponte esto querida, por el momento te servirá._

_—Espere…¿usted es…? ¿Qué hago aquí…?_

_—No tardarás en comprenderlo Karin…_

Le había seguido y accedieron a lo que parecía otra sala, donde un grupo de personas observaban lo que parecía una imagen. Una mujer de cabello negro y con una mano en la boca se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia Karin y abrazándola fuerte.

Había visto demasiadas veces la imagen de Mikoto Uchiha como para no reconocerla.

Y ahí supo que no volvería a ver a su trocito de carne llorón. Que no la cogería en sus brazos ni le enseñaría malas palabras para insultar a Suigetsu y sus descendientes. Que no estaría en su primer mal de amores…ni nunca.

Maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo, obviando el terrible tiempo de aceptación, recordando lo vacía que se sentía y las ganas de destrozar todo que subían por su garganta y la cegaban. Y ahora simplemente se quedaba ahí, viéndola crecer a aquel ritmo que para ella era demasiado veloz. A veces Mikoto la acompañaba y otras Kushina. Hablaban demasiado para su gusto y aquello le hacía tener peor humor, pero Itachi la calmaba con su silencio cuando se acercaba.

Aquel día en particular, Fugaku se posicionó junto a ella en el banco. Nunca, en todo aquel tiempo, él se había dignado a acercarse a ella. Tampoco le importaba, que aquel viejo gruñón hiciera lo que se le viniese en gana, mientras que no la interrumpiera en su rutina todo iría bien.

Tenía bastantes preocupaciones por el momento, como el hecho de que Sarada tuviera cinco años y estuviese todo el día golpeándose con todo lo que se ponía frente a ella. Su maldita genética de miopes tuvo que morir en el cruce de genes, no sobrevivir…

—Los Uzumaki solo traéis problemas niña—masculló el viejo Uchiha cruzado de brazos. —Nuestro dōjutsu mancillado por…por…—acabó con un gruñido de frustración.

Karin se mantuvo en silencio, no queriendo entrar en discusión. Solo quería que se mantuviera en silencio. Por primera vez en meses veía a Sasuke junto a Sarada y ellos caminaban por el pequeño bosque de la aldea, dando un tranquilo paseo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, a pesar de que iban tomados de la mano. Siguieron caminando sin entretenerse y fue cuando llegaron al cementerio.

Vio cómo se acercaban a una de las tumbas más alejadas del lugar, prácticamente al final, y allí dejaron unas pocas flores rojas. No parecían compradas, sino recogidas a mano…

…para cuando se dio cuenta, había cerrado fuertemente los ojos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

No quería _verlo_, no quería ver _aquello_.

Pero si pudo _oírlo_.

—Preséntate hija, ella lleva esperándote mucho tiempo…—escuchó a la perfección el murmullo de Sasuke.

—Hmm…soy Sarada, Karin-oba, te-tengo cinco años y…y bueno, papá me dijo que le gustarían estas flores y y…es un placer conocerla—acabó alzando un poquito su suave voz de niña. —¿M-me cuidas desde el cielo? —preguntó de forma inocente. —Papá dice que desde que fuiste lo haces…¡gracias! —aquello hizo que la primera lágrima brotase. —Vendré cada que pueda a dejarte flores…Sai-san me las dará siempre que Ino-oba no se entere…

—Tenemos que recordarle que no caiga ante el embrujo de esa mujer—masculló con una risa, haciendo que la niña riese también. —Hija, tengo algo para ti…

—¿Qué es papá…?—murmuró la chiquilla con curiosidad.

Cuando Karin escuchó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa de parte de Sarada, levantó con temor la cabeza, con los ojos empapados. Vio como Sasuke colocaba con suavidad unas gafas de montura marrón en el rostro de su hija, colocando de paso el largo mechón de pelo lacio negro tras su oreja.

—Mamá dijo qué…

—Qué tu madre diga lo que quiera…pero ella estaría orgullosa de que las llevaras.

Karin llevó una temblorosa mano a su rostro, palpando sus propias gafas. Toda ella ahora era un reflejo de lo que fue, ni siquiera era en acto. Pero aquellas gafas eran las que una vez llevó y ahora su hija las llevaba…

—Odio a los Uzumaki, hacen que los Uchihas nos volvamos blandos…

Karin se tapó los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, sollozando de forma silenciosa, con el pecho lleno de pura felicidad por aquel pequeño hito.

Fugaku había tomado su mano libre y la apretaba con suavidad, con una sonrisa lo más parecida a una llena de orgullo que le podía salir.

_Él_ la recordaba y ahora, su recuerdo seguiría viviendo en su hija de una forma diferente a la que creyó.

Y prefería que pensara que era su ángel guardián, que la protegería de todo, antes de que su vida se derrumbase de la misma forma que cuando Sasuke y ella perdieron a sus padres.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
